Young Love
by Who were the Precursors
Summary: Repost from April 2008. Originally featured a SasukexSakura chapter, but is now just NarutoxHinata.


Young love:

Plot: Repost from April 2008, originally two chapters, now just one. NarutoxHinata songfic.

Rating: PG (just in case)

Song used: Can you feel the love tonight by Elton John

Hinata had wanted to date Naruto for a long time, but could never well up the courage to tell him. She had asked a few people to tell Naruto she wanted to date him, but they told her to do it herself.

"Oh, how will I let Naruto know how I feel?" Hinata asked herself.

Suddenly, her stomach began grumbling.

"Oh, I'm hungry." She said. "I'll go get some ramen."

And so, Hinata went to Ichiraku's to have some ramen.

"What'll you have?" Teuchi asked her. Before she could respond, Naruto walked up and sat down.

"The usual, Naruto?"

"You bet, old man!" Naruto grinned. "Oh, hey Hinata!"

Hinata looked around nervously, and her face got bright red.

"Um, h-hello, N-Naruto."

"Do you want the same as him?" Ayame asked.

"Uh, ok, I guess." Hinata said, still red in the face.

As Teuchi and Ayame began preparing the ramen, Naruto turned to Hinata.

"What brings you here, Hinata?" He asked her.

"Um, w-well, I was a little hungry, so I c-came here." Hinata stumbled a little.

"Oh, ok." Naruto said. Teuchi put the two bowls of ramen down.

"Order up!"

"Thanks old man, Ayame!" Naruto exclaimed and dug into his ramen.

"Thank you." Hinata said calmly. She picked up her chopsticks, and began playing with her ramen. Naruto took notice and stopped eating.

"You ok, Hinata?" He asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

"Huh? Oh, yes Naruto. I'm fine." She responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Actually, there's something I've wanted to tell you."

There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away

"What is it, Hinata?"

"Um, well Naruto…" Hinata looked like she was searching for the right words.

"Well, what do you wanna tell me, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you

"I, um, well, l-l-l…"

Hinata cleared her throat. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

"You what?"

"I, uh, l-l…love you!"

Relief. She had finally, **finally**, been able to tell that to Naruto. Hinata turned away, her face an even brighter shade of red than before. Naruto took a moment to soak in what had just been told to him.

And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide eyed wanderer  
That we got this far

"You know something, Hinata?"

Hinata turned back, but could barely look Naruto in the eyes.

"What, Naruto?" She asked him.

And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

"I feel just the same way about you."

"You…what?" Hinata asked in shock.

"Hehe, you don't understand what I just said?" Naruto laughed.

"N-n-no."

There's a time for ev'ryone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn

"I love you too, Hinata. I was just as scared as you to say something."

Hinata was shocked. Naruto felt the same way towards her as she did towards him.

"N-Naruto!" She exclaimed. Naruto grabbed her and hugged her.

"I love you Naruto!"

There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours

"Hinata, there's just one thing." Naruto said, breaking the hug.

"What's that, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Naruto kissed Hinata. Her face got bright red again, but, shockingly, she didn't pass out.

And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far

"This is…the best day of my life!" Hinata exclaimed, now on the verge of tears.

"Mine too, my love." Naruto said. All the while, Teuchi and Ayame were watching with great interest.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Ayame said.

Teuchi said nothing, but just smiled.

And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

Hinata had finally been able to tell Naruto how she feels about him. It didn't end the way she had thought it would, kissing Naruto over two bowls of miso ramen, but she could care less. Naruto was hers, and she was his!

The end!

I reposted this because I changed it. Please R&R!


End file.
